Betrayal of the Heart
by Darkest-Dark-Lady
Summary: Over the years,two to be exact,Kagome and the gang have defeated Naraku. Sesshomaru trained Kagome and Sago because they saved Rin. InuYasha and Miroku try to kill them,thinking they're weak. Hearts heavy with betrayal they runaway to Kagome's era. Instea
1. Chapter 1

Betrayals of the Heart

Disclaimer:I DO NOT own Naruto or InuYasha

Extra information:Sakura IS NOT weak in my story. She has a very powerful demon in her named Midori(1). Also,Hinata IS NOT weak. Just like with Sakura she has a demon sealed within her named Yuka(2).

Key:_'blah'=thoughts_

_**'blah'=demos thoughts**_

"blah"=talking

"**blah"=Demon,when in control,talking**

_blah=singing_

Summary:Over the years,two to be exact,Kagome and the gang have defeated Naraku. Sesshomaru trained Kagome and Sago because they saved Rin. InuYasha and Miroku try to kill them,thinking they're weak. Hearts heavy with betrayal they runaway to Kagome's era. Instead they are turned into two-year-olds by Midoriko and trained in the ways of the Miko and and Demon Exterminator. After their training they are transported to the Naruto World. If that's not bad enough Midoriko sealed Houkou in Kagome and Nibi in Sango because they were on the verge of dying. See how Kagome and Sango cope with having to deal with childhood all over again.

This story will begin with Kagome and Sango saving Rin. Also,their will be a lot of time skips.

**InuYasha Forest-One year before the final battle with Naraku**

Kagome and Sango were walking in the forest. All of sudden they heard a scream. They ran towards that direction. When they got there they saw a little girl,no older then seven,cowering in fear underneath an ugly green toad demon. Sango got Hiraikotsu ready as Kagome got her bow and arrows ready. Together they attacked the demon,killed it,and helped the little girl to her feet.

"Thank you for saving Rin."Rin said.

"Your welcome."the two older girls said together.

They heard the bushes rustle and got into fighting stances. Then Sesshomaru walked out of the bushes. Rin ran to him and hugged his legs. Kagome and Sango were confused. Why would a little girl like Rin be hugging a ruthless demon like Sesshomaru?

"Lord Sesshomaru,these pretty ladies saved Rin."Rin said.

"I see. You two,come here."Sesshomaru said(coughorderedcough)

Kagome and Sango walked up to him.

"You two saved Rin. To repay you for doing so I shall train you two."he said.

"Excuse me,Lord Sesshomaru. You don't need to repay us. It's our job to help people."they said.

"Nonsense. You two saved Rin. I must repay you."Sesshomaru said.

Kagome and Sango sighed,"Fine,but you must train us only at night. If not InuYasha and Miroku will get suspicious of us."Kagome said.

"Of course."Sesshomaru said."Meet me by the lake once the sun sets. Got it?"he asked.

"Got it !!"the older girls said.

**Back at camp-Sunset**

"InuYasha? Sango and I are going to go to the lake to watch the sunset and take a bath."Kagome said.

"Feh. Whatever."was InuYasha's reply. With that they left for the lake.

**At the lake-15 minutes later**

The two girls walked to the lake and saw Sesshomaru. He looked up and said,

"Good. Your on time."

"Yeah,Yeah. So,what is it that your going to teach us?"Sango asked curiously.

Sesshomaru said nothing,he just took out a package and handed it to them. When they opened it they saw two packages. They each took the one with their name on it and opened it. When they did they gasped at what they saw. It was the most beautiful fighting kimono,for girls,they had ever seen. Kagome's was a blood red mid-thigh kimono that had a white tiger with emerald green eyes crawling up it and a blood red sash,the shoes were high heels made completely out clothe except for the heel,that was made out of metal,they were blood red,and to complete the outfit it came with blood red and black hair ornaments. Sango's outfit was a black mid-thigh kimono with a blood red tiger with emerald green eyes,the shoes were the same as Kagome's only black,she had the same hair ornaments as well.

"Sesshomaru,these are beautiful. Thank you."the two girls said.

"You are welcome. This Sesshomaru would like you to wear those to training every night. Got it?"he asked.

"Of course!!!!"the two girls said.

**Kaede's Village-one year later-after the final battle**

The battle had just ended. Over the past year Sesshomaru,Kouga,and many others joined the Inu-gang. Even Kagura,Kanna,and Hakudoshi made a secret alliance with them. During the final battle Rin and Shippo were left at Kaede's village. Kagura had died during the final battle,and in her will was that Kagome take care of Kanna and Hakudoshi like her own children,so Kagome adopted them like she did Shippo. Kouga and his pack died as well as many others. The only survivors are Kagome,Sango,Sesshomaru,Kanna,Kirrara,Amarose(Kagome's dog),InuYasha,Miroku,and Hakudoshi. They were all resting in Kaede's hut. It was night time so they were trying to get some sleep. Finally,after about four hours everyone was asleep.

**One week later-InuYasha Forest**  
Kagome and Sango were running toward the village. Why?you may ask. This is because InuYasha and Miroku tried to kill them and still are. After what felt like hours of running they made it to the village. They ran straight to Kaede's hut,grabbed Kirrara,Shippo,Amarose,Kanna,and Hakudoshi and ran straight for the well. When they made to the well they jumped in and waited to be transported to Kagome's era,but fate had other plans. Instead of the usual pink light there was an orange-red light. Then all of a sudden they were blinded by a white light. When it died down they saw that they were in the place between Earth and Heaven.

"Hello. I am glad your finally here."a voice said.

They turned to the voice and saw Midoriko. Kanna,Hakudoshi,Shippo,Kirrara,and Amarose cower in fear knowing who she was but stopped when they noticed faded bodies of a dog and cat demon staring at Kagome and Sango with looks that were basically begging Kagome and Sango to help them.

"These two demons are Houkou and Nibi. They are on the verge of dying but it is not their time. Kagome,Sango. I need you two to allow these two demons to use your bodies as their own."Midoriko said.

"Why? Don't they have their own?"said girls asked.

"No. Their bodies have been mutilated."Midoriko said.

"Well, ok. I'll do it."they said.

Midoriko smiled at them and said,"Thank you. In return I shall train you both how to be mikos and demon exterminators. Although you two will be turned into at least five-year-olds and Shippo will have to stay in this era for his destiny has yet to truly begin. Also,these two will teach you their powers as well as how to turn into their beastial forms. I shall also turn Kanna and Hakudoshi into infants,newborn to be exact,so that people won't think it strange you have white-haired younger siblings. I shall also turn Kirrara into a kit and Amarose into a pup"Midoriko said. After she said that they began their ruthless training.

**50 years later(in the dream)**

Kagome and Sango finally finished their training. They now knew how to transform into their spirits(3) true form,use every weapon on the face of the Earth,use every demon and miko technique with and without the help of the weapons,they have perfect accuracy,speed,stamina,strength,and anything else they were able to learn. They are also really smart,they not only read books but see first hand everything that happened in the world. They are known as the strongest and smartest mikos and exterminators in the world.

"You two have mastered everything we know and more. You are now ready for the sealing process. Kagome,Houkou,you two are up first. Houkou you may not like what is going to happen for you are going to be put in a cage but Kagome will be able to release you and change what her mind looks like. Kagome remember you are going to turn into a five-year-old."Midoriko explained.

"Yes,we know. Midoriko can you make this as quick as possible."Kagome asked.

"Of course. Let us begin."With that Midoriko started saying a spell. Not long after Kagome fainted and her looks changed(4).

"Ok. Sango,Nibi you two are up. Same thing goes for you two."Midoriko said before she said the same spell. Like Kagome Sango fainted and her looks changed. After about a fifteen minute wait Kagome and Sango finally came to.

"What happened Midoriko?"Kagome asked.

"Yeah,my head feels like a boulder fell on and crushed it."Sango added.

"Hehe. That pain will last awhile. You two have to get going now. Shippo,you shall go and get trained by Lord Sesshomaru."Midoriko said.

"Ok. Goodbye,Kagome-okka-san,Sango-onee-chan. Kanna,Hakudoshi please take care of

them. You to Kirrara,Amarose."Shippo said.

"Bye,Shippo."Everyone said. With that Shippo disappeared. Midoriko turned to them.

"You six shall enter the era of Kagome. There is a secret nation of your era Kagome. Also,I shall give you money if need be. Got it?"Midoriko said.  
"Got it!!"They all said. With that they to disappeared.

**Naruto world-forest surrounding Konoha**

Kagome and Sango were the first to come to. The first thing they noticed was that their sixteen-year-old bodies were turned into their five-year-old bodies. The next thing they noticed was the sleeping Kanna and Hakudoshi,turned newborn all over again,right next to Kagome. Kagome picked up Kanna and put her mirror in her pack. Sango picked up Hakudoshi and put his spear in her pack. Kagome then put Amarose on her shoulder while Sango did the same with Kirrara. They walked to where they sensed a lot of people.

**Two days later**

Two days had passed and now they were waiting for the leader to see them.

"The Hokage will see you now."a man with gray her and a mask covering his face said.(Guess who)

"Um,thank you."Kagome said as they walked into the office. When they got in they saw an old man sitting behind the desk.  
"What can I help you two girls with?"the leader said.

"Um,we were wondering if we could have a place to stay."Sango said.

"Of course. Let me just get the keys."the leader said. After he found the keys he led them to a huge house. It was beautiful,it had a garden in the front and four huge windows. They walked up to the house and the Hokage unlocked the door. When he opened it the girls stared in awe. They were so surprised they almost dropped the baby that they each were holding. The Hokage led them in and they put their stuff down and sat on the stairs to upstairs.  
"WOW!!!! This place is beautiful. It has to have at least 20 bedrooms alone."Kagome said.

"Actually,it has 40 bedrooms,each with it's own bathroom,a library,6 studies,1 kitchen,1 dining room,4 living rooms,and 2 game rooms."Hokage said.

"WOW!!!! This place is amazing. Are you sure it's ok we stay here."Sango said.

"Of course. Nobody lives here,so,yes,you can stay here."he said.

"WOW!!!! Thank you so much!!"The two girls said.

"Your welcome."he said leaving. Sango and Kagome went up stairs to see what room they each wanted. In the end Kagome chose a room that was blood red in color and had black dragons all over the wall. Sango chose one that was black with blood red dragons over the walls. Both rooms had a silver carpet on the floor,a desk to do work,a king sized bed the same color as their walls,a walk in closet,and a plasma screen television on the wall. When they were done they decided who would go get their stuff first. Kagome went while Sango watched the sleeping children. In town Kagome went to the clothes store and got a lot of clothes,so much that she was carrying at least 15 bags,she decided to go home and dropped off her stuff . When she was done she left to get food which filled another 15 bags. When she got back she put the food in their respective spots and went to the living room to watch the infants. The same thing happened with Sango. When they were done putting their clothes away they went to sleep.

**Two years later-School**

It has been two years since they arrived in Konoha and a month since they started school. Kagome and Sango were walking around the school when they heard laughter. They went to where it was and saw a group of girls picking on a girl with pink hair. They went over to them and beat their asses and helped the pink haired girl up. They helped her to their house and cleaned her bloody body. When they were done they finally spoke.

"Why were they beating you,girl?"Kagome asked.

"B-bec-cuase they said I was ugly and didn't deserve to show my face around here."pinky said.

"Well,that's not true. As a matter a fact your really cute. They're just jealous."Sango said.

"R-really?"pinky asked looking genuinely surprised.

"Most definitely,"Kagome said,"By the way what is your name? Mine's Kagome."Kagome asked.

"Mine is Sango."Sango informed.

"M-my n-name i-is S-s-sakura."Sakura said.

"Nice to meet you."Kagome and Sango said.

The three girls got to know each other and found out Sakura's parents had just died on a mission.

"I'm sorry Sakura. Why don't you stay with us."Kagome said.

"Yeah,we have plenty of room. We could also buy you new clothes. Some that are not as dirty looking."Sango said as she winked. Sakura blushed.

"Are y-you sure I w-won't just be a b-burden. My parents said all I was was a nuisance."Sakura said.

"No,you won't be a burden. Not only that but I smell a demon sealed you."Kagome said.

"I have a demon in me."Sakura said in disbelief.

"Mmhm. It's alright though we have demons in us as well."Sango said.

"Oh,ok."Sakura said feeling more comfortable.

**One week later**

The three girls were walking down the street when they heard crying. They decided to check it out. When they got there they saw a girl with short indigo hair and lavender eyes crying on the ground. Kagome,being the most sensitive out of all of them,went up to the girl and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. The girl looked up surprised but didn't pull away instead she cried into her chest. Kagome tried to calm the girl down to no avail. She decided to sing a lullaby her mother sung to her when she always cried.(This is my own song so please don't copy it. And if you want to just put it in a review or email me.)

_Hush now,my little angle._

_Stop crying,everything will be alright._

_Understand that I'm here with you.  
My darling don't cry._

_Wipe away all your tears._

_Lie down in your bed and just drift on the clouds in your dreams._

_Everything will be ok,I'm here with you now._

_Hush,my little angle._

_Stop crying I'm here with you._

_Everything will be alright._

_Your friends are here with you.  
Your family as well.  
Wipe away all of your tears._

_Wipe away all of your sadness._

When she was done the girl had stopped crying and had fallen asleep. They decided they would wait until she woke up. After a half hour she woke up.

"W-where am I?"she asked

"Your at the training grounds."Kagome said

"What is your name?"Sango asked

"M-my name is H-hinata H-hyuuga. What are your names?"Hinata asked.

"My name is Kagome"Kagome said while smiling.

"My name is Sango."Sango said.

"And my name is Sakura."Sakura said. They decided to bring Hinata to their house and they got to know each other.

**five years later**

Five years have passed and Sango,Kagome,Sakura,and Hinata are inseparable. Over the years Kagome and Sango taught Sakura and Hinata everything they knew that was taught to them by their demon and Midoriko. It is a week until the final exams. The four girls were practicing together in the forest surrounding their house. Over the years they moved together. Hinata moved in about three years ago. Like Kagome and Sango,Sakura and Hinata have guardian animals(5) as well.

(1)Midori is Sakura's demon. She is Wolf Demon giving Sakura her fierce but shy attitude. She is basically a female Shakaku. She is strong and independent but shy and dependent as well. Midori means Forest Child,which is perfect because she controls the forest.

(2)Yuka is Hinata's demon. She is a Tiger Demon giving Hinata her shy demeanor but also her determination. She is basically a female Kyuubi. She strong and independent but shy and doesn't like to fight which makes many label her as weak. Yuka means Snow,which again is perfect for she controls snow,ice,water,and basically anything that can freeze.

(Midori and Yuka are basically Yin and Yang. Sakura and Hinata are like sisters because of it.)

(3)Spirit basically means their demon. They call them their spirits because they are nice unlike most other demons.

(4)Kagome has long white hair down to her ankles. Her eyes are the same as Kanna's. Her outfit consists of the one Sesshomaru gave her. Her hair ornaments are on a string of silk that she ties around her left ankle.

Sango has long white hair about 5'' above the ankles. Her eyes are the same as Hakudoshi's. Her outfit consists of the one Sesshomaru gave her. Her hair ornaments are on a string of silk that she ties around her right wrist.

Sakura has long blood red hair(It grew darker over the years) down to her ankles. Her eyes are emerald green. Her outfit consists of a hot pink mid-thigh kimono with a black dragon with emerald green eyes,the shoes are the same as Sango's only hot pink. Her hair ornaments are around her left wrist in the same fashion as Kagome and Sango.

Hinata has long Indigo hair about 5'' above her ankles. Her eyes are lavender. Her outfit consists of a lavender mid-thigh kimono with a blood red dragon with emerald green eyes,the shoes are the same as Sakura's only lavender. Her hair ornaments are in the same fashion as Kagome,Sango,and Sakura only around her right ankle.

(5)Guardian Animal means like Sango has Kirrara and Kagome has a dog named Amarose or Beautiful in Egyptian,Sakura has a wolf named Yumi or Bow,Hinata has a tiger named Mizu or Water.(Sorry I don't know what Kirrara means if anyone does please tell me.)


	2. Chapter 2

Betrayals of the Heart

Disclaimer:I DO NOT own Naruto or InuYasha

Extra information:Sakura IS NOT weak in my story. She has a very powerful demon in her named Midori(1). Also,Hinata IS NOT weak. Just like with Sakura she has a demon sealed within her named Yuka(2).

Key:_'blah'=thoughts_

_**'blah'=demos thoughts**_

"blah"=talking

"**blah"=Demon,when in control,talking**

_blah=singing_

Summary:Over the years,two to be exact,Kagome and the gang have defeated Naraku. Sesshomaru trained Kagome and Sago because they saved Rin. InuYasha and Miroku try to kill them,thinking they're weak. Hearts heavy with betrayal they runaway to Kagome's era. Instead they are turned into two-year-olds by Midoriko and trained in the ways of the Miko and and Demon Exterminator. After their training they are transported to the Naruto World. If that's not bad enough Midoriko sealed Houkou in Kagome and Nibi in Sango because they were on the verge of dying. See how Kagome and Sango cope with having to deal with childhood all over again.

It's the girls' final day of practice and four days until the exams and they are shopping. They are getting silk so Kagome and Sango can fix up their kimonos they got from Sesshomaru and so they can make one for Hinata and Sakura. After about four hours they were done shopping.(Finally,I would die if I were in a mall for that long!!) The girls were on their way home when Iruka popped out of nowhere.

"The Hokage wants to see you girls."Iruka said.

"Ok. Tell him were just going to drop our stuff off at home and then we'll be there."Kags said.

"Ok. Will do."Iruka said before leaving.

With that said the girls dropped their stuff off and left for the Hokage's tower. When they got there they were led to the Hokage's office.

"You girls are the strongest nin in your class. Correct?"Hokage asked.

"Correct Hokage."the girls said.

"Yet,your known as the weakest among your pears and hide your chakra. Why is that."he asked.

"We hide it because we don't want anyone knowing how strong we are and we don't want the attention."Kagome said.

"There's another reason isn't there."Hokage asked.

"Yes,there is. We have demons in us. I have Nibi No Nekomata in me,Kagome has Houkou No Gobi in her,Hinata has Yuka No Hikari(1) in her,and Sakura has Midori No Yami(2) in her. Like most seals they were trapped in a sewer at first but then we made a blood pact with them. By doing so we bound our souls and merged with one another. That means our chakra is one in the same,anyone can sense our demon."Sango said.

"I see. I was just wondering why you would hide your immense chakra patterns."Hokage said.

"Is that all Hokage-sama."Hinata asked leaving her "usual" stutter out.

"Yes,that is all."he said.

"Ok. Goodbye,Hokage-sama."Sakura said.

After they all left they went to their house. When they got there Sango and Kagome got to work on the kimonos. After three days of working on them,the kimonos were finally complete. They all tried them on and then put their regular outfits on. These are for when they pass the exams.

**The Next Day-The Academy-Normal POV**

Everyone and the girls are now at the academy waiting for Iruka-sensei. After about twenty minutes Iruka finally showed up.

"OK,class time to take the test. The test is to make at least three clones of yourself."Iruka said.

"Ok,first up Higarashi,Kagome."Iruka said. Kagome got up and walked into the room. In the room were two people were, Iruka and Mizuki,another sensei of Konoha Academy.

"Ok, Kagome,go ahead and begin. Make three clones of yourself."Mizuki said.

"Alright."Kagome said. She closed her eyes and lifted her right hand up and put her index and middle fingers together and thought of twenty of her. When she opened her eyes she saw that ten of her clones weren't her but henge. They each looked like Sesshomaru,Naraku,Kagura,Kouga,Kohaku,InuYasha,Miroku,Kikyo,Rin,and Shippo.

"Well,even though ten of your clones are henge you still made ten of yourself. Congratulations Kagome,you pass!!!!"Iruka said.

"Heres your Hitai-ate. And good luck as genin."Mizuki said giving Kagome a blood red Hitai-ate.

"Thank you,sensei."Kagome said grabbing her Hitai-ate. Turns out the same thing happened to Sango,except she got a black Hitai-ate,Sakura got hot pink,and Hinata a lavender one. All of girls passed the exams. They were walking home when Hinata's stomach growled.

"Hinata,what do you want to eat? It's obvious your hungry."Sango asked.

"Well,truthfully,I want Kagome-san's udon."Hinata said.

"Ok,when we get to the house I'll make some right away."Kagome said.

"Awesome!! Your cooking is the best."Sakura cheered.

"Why thank you."Kagome said.

"Your welcome."Sakura said. As promised as soon as they got to the house Kagome started on dinner,which consisted of white and brown rice,udon,fried and baked fish,and lemon tea,right away. After they ate they went straight to bed.

**Next Day-Normal POV**

A ll the girls woke up and got dressed in their kimonos(Kagome= blood red mid-thigh kimono that had a white tiger with emerald green eyes crawling up it and a blood red sash,the shoes were high heels made completely out cloth except for the heel,that was made out of metal,they were blood red. Sango= black mid-thigh kimono with a blood red tiger with emerald green eyes,the shoes are the same as Kagome's only black Sakura= hot pink mid-thigh kimono with a black dragon with emerald green eyes,the shoes are the same as Sango's only hot pink. Hinata= lavender mid-thigh kimono with a blood red dragon with emerald green eyes,the shoes are the same as Sakura's only lavender). Sango made a huge breakfast consisting of pancakes,waffles,sausage,and bacon. When they were done eating they went to the academy where they waited for Iruka to come and put them in teams. After about five hours of waiting(They got there really early to train)Iruka arrived. After explaining the teaming system he started calling out the teams.

"Team seven Naruto Uzamaki,Sakura Haruno,Sasuke Uchiha,and Kagome Higarashi. Team eight Ino Yamanaka,Choji Akamichi,and Shikamaru Nara. Team nine (Place random people here),Team ten Kiba Inuzuka,Hinata Hyuuga,Shino Aburame,and Sango Higarashi. Now that all the teams have been established get to know your teammates. You will meet your sensei after lunch."Iruka said. After he said that team seven and team ten met up they decided to have lunch together(although they had to threaten Sasuke) and were now at the girls' house. Sango and Sakura the appetizers,Kagome was cooking the main course and Hinata the deserts. Their teammates looked surprised even Sasuke did.

"Don't you think this is a bit much?"Shino asked.

"Nonsense. Now dig in."Kagome said

"Ok!!!!!!!!"Naruto said, er shouted.  
"This is really good you four."Sasuke said.

"Why thank you. I was wondering if you had manners,Sasuke."Sango said."Turns out you do."

At this everybody laughed even Shino chuckled a little bit. When they were done with lunch they went back to the academy and waited for their senseis. After waiting a half hour team ten's sensei came. After an hour and a half team seven's sensei finally came. Of course for being so late he had punishment Naruto pulled a prank on him and it worked now their wondering if he is even Jounin.

"My first impression of you guys is I hate you."sensei said.  
"Hey,I know you!!!!!! Your that ninja I met when I first came here!!!!!!!!!! You were reading that pervert book and barely said a word!!!!!!"Kagome yelled while hitting him on the head for doing that when she was a "kid".

"Ok. Let's go to the roof and get to know each other."sensei said completely ignoring the fact that his student just hit him while leaving the room. When they got to the roof sensei said "Ok,I'll go first. My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes are none of your business. My hobbies....don't really have any. Dreams for the future..........haven't really thought about it."Kakashi said. They sweat dropped _'All we learned was his name.' _"Ok. You first Blondie."Kakashi said.

"My name is Naruto Uzamaki. My likes are ramen. My dislikes are the three minutes wait for the water to boil. My hobbies are I don't know pranks and jokes I guess. My dream for the future is to be the greatest Hokage so I am respected and not hated."Naruto said.

"Ok. Pinky you next."Kakashi said.

"Well,my name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are Kagome's cooking,training,and.....Sasuke. My dislikes are people putting my friends down. My hobbies are,um,reading,writing,training,cooking,singing,and dancing. My dream for the future is to be a great medic-nin and to get married and have a happy life."Sakura said.

"Ok next up the raven-haired boy."Kakashi said.

"Hn. My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My likes,I have none. My dislikes,everything. My hobbies training. My dream isn't a dream it's an ambition I'm gonna kill a certain man and revive my clan."Sasuke said while Sakura looked dejected that he hates everything.  
"Hm. Next white-haired girl."Kakashi said.

"My name is Kagome Higarashi. My likes are training and udon. My dislikes are people who disrespect others just because they're different. My hobbies are the same as Sakura's. My dream is to be a great Konoichi so I can find my brothers Sesshomaru and Souta as well as my sister,Kikyo,and my mama,Kun-Lun. My second dream is the same as Sakura's second dream to get married and have a happy life."Kagome said.

"I see. We all have different personalities."Kakashi said.  
**Two Months Later-Normal POV**

The girls' were training together with their teams for the past two months. Turns out their senseis wanted them to train together to test their abilities. Anyway,they were training when Kagome suddenly stopped.  
"What's wrong,Kagome."Kurenai asked.

"Nothing. It's just that we been training so hard I forgot it was our younger siblings' birthday."Kagome said.  
"That's right I completely forgot."Sango said dejected that she forgot their "younger siblings" birthday.

"Well, you've all been training hard and you could use a break, a party might do you some good. ALL OF YOU."Kakashi said while looking at Sasuke.

"Yes,why don't you take the rest of the day off and help them set up for the party."Kurenai said. With that said everyone went to the girls' house to set up the party. There weren't any decorations just food and stuff like that like a regular party not a birthday party. When they were done they rested for about two hours waiting for Kanna and Hakudoshi to come back. When they did they looked a little freaked out that their "older siblings" teammates were at their house on their birthday,sure they had their friends but they didn't expect Kagome and Sango to make a "teenage" party.

"What are your teammates doing here?"Hakudoshi asked irritated.

"They helped us set out the food and all that jazz. Anyway happy birthday!!!!!!! Don't worry their no alcohol so your friends can come in."Kagome and Sango said rolling their eyes.

"Ok."Kanna said. Their party lasted about four to six hours. All the kids loved it because they got a taste of "teenage" parties at such a young age.

**The Next Day-Training Grounds-Normal POV**

"So,Kagome,do you think we'll pass the Chuunin Exams?"Sakura asked.

"Of course. Why?"Kagome said.

"Well,what if were not strong enough?"Sakura said.

"Then we'll try again next time."Sango and Hinata said.

"Yeah,your right."Sakura said cheering up.

**One Hour Later-Normal POV**

The girls were walking with Naruto to Ichiraku Ramen when all of a sudden three kids came of nowhere. The leader of the little group started saying things to Naruto then he made a comment about Sakura having a big forehead. All of a sudden the air tensed up and the kids and Naruto started running with Sakura and the girls chasing after them. Then the girls turn a corner and see a sand-nin pick up the leader.

"Hey,punk. Watch where your going."make-up boy said picking up Konahamaru.

"I'm sorry. I was chasing them because they annoyed me. It's my fault he bumped into you."Sakura said

"Oh,great more punks."make-up boy said.

"What did you just say?"_**'Man what an ass. You think he'd respect you for sticking up to him' **_Midori thought and for once Sakura agreed with her.

"Kankuro,stop."a voice said from the trees. Everyone looked up and saw a boy with red hair and a kanji for ai or love made from blood above his left eye.

"G-g-ga-ara!! Uh they started it and-"Kankuro started.

"Shut up or I'll kill you."Gaara said.

"Right,sorry."Kankuro said.

"I'm sorry too,Gaara."the blond-haired girl sighed.

"You know,Blondy,you don't have to apologize. You didn't do anything."Kagome said._**'That boy has a demon in him. And it's the raccoon Shakaku from the looks of it.'**_Houkou thought blushing thinking it was obvious what she wanted._ 'Don't tell me. You want me to let him and his team stay with us and for me to get to know this boy.'_Kagome thought._** 'Well,yes. Shakaku and I are good friends and I would like to talk to him again.'**_Houkou thought._ 'Fine. I'll try and befriend him but don't get your hopes up.'_Kagome thought. _**'Don't worry I won't.'**_Houkou thought. Kagome noticed they were about to leave and decided to stop them.

"Hey,you three!!!"Kagome said. The three stopped and turned around.

"What is it you want."Gaara said.

"Well, how would you like to stay at our house."Kagome asked.

"Our house?"Gaara asked.

"Yep,I live with my sister Sango and my three friends. So,would you like to stay or not."Kagome asked while smiling.

"Fine."Gaara said after a few moments of silence.

"Great!!! Follow me!!!!"Kagome said.

**Few Moments Before-Gaara's POV**

_'Why is this girl asking if I want to stay with her.' _I thought._**'Well,isn't it obvious. She wants to get to know you.' **_Shakaku thought.

"Fine."I said after my little "chat" with Shakaku.

"Great!!! Follow me!!!!"the girl said.

"What is your name?"I asked a little freaked out at her cheerfulness.

"My name is Kagome!! And they are Sango,Sakura,Hinata,and Naruto!!!"Kagome said pointing to each person.

"I see. My name is Gaara and these are my siblings Temari and Kankuro."I said introducing them.

"Nice to meet ya!!!"Kagome said as we reached their home."Well, here we are!!"Kagome said opening the door to her home,er,mansion. I can tell Temari and Kankuro are surprised that such kind people are actually rich then again I'm surprised myself. Back in Suna all the rich are snobs. We walked into their home and saw other people there as well. The sisters looked surprised to see them.

**Just as they walked into the house-Sango's POV**  
Kagome had just opened the door. As we all walked in who I saw was a big surprise. I saw Sesshomaru,InuYasha,Kikyo,and Miroku. Kagome and I tensed. Sesshomaru looked ready to kill InuYasha and Miroku because they were holding Kanna and Hakudoshi by their necks,choking them. Kagome automatically went into mother mode. She tensed up getting ready to attack. Just as she was about to turn into her demon form Sesshomaru hugged her from behind calming her,how he got there so fast I will never know.....must be a dog thing. She relaxed and Sesshomaru let her go as he did so Kagome attacked them and set her children(3) free. Catching them she hugged them seeing as they were scared.

"Sesshomaru,what's going on? What are THEY doing in our home?"I asked with a lot of hatred when I said they.

"They are here because of the Chuunin Exams. That and Kikyo wanted to see you two."he said.

"Oh. That's fine but did you have to let the mutt and lecher in as well. And it's good to see you aniki-san(4). You to Kikyo-onee-chan."I said smiling at the two people I calls siblings.

"Good to see you to Sango-imouto-chan(5). It's really good to see you Kagome-imouto-san(6a)."Kikyo said with a kind smile on her face.

"You to Kikyo-onee-san(6b). It's great to see you Sesshomaru-aniki-sensei(7)."Kagome said with the same kind smile as Kikyo.

New Info

(1)Yuka No Hikari=basically means Light of the Snow. It's Yuka's full name.

(2) Midori No Yami=basically means Shadow of the Forest Child. Midori's full name.

(3)Kanna and Hakudoshi may be known as Kagome and Sango's siblings but that's only because at the time they were to young to have kids. She still has her promise to Kagura as well.

(4)aniki-san=means older brother. Sesshomaru,Kagome,and Sango did a blood bond and now they're siblings

(5)imouto-chan=means little sister. Kikyo is a part of Kagome since she live with the half Kagome let her keep. Because of this she's like a big sister to Kagome and Sango and a little sister to Sesshomaru.

(6a+b)imouto-san=Kikyo,Sango and Kagome are equal in power and they respect each other because of it.

(7)aniki-sensei=Sesshomaru used to be Kagome and Sango's sensei and Kagome still regards him as such.


End file.
